1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relates to the disposable product industries and, more particularly, detachable pockets that can be readily disposed.
2. Related Art
Pockets on clothing have been known for decades and perhaps even hundreds of years. It also has been known to make such pockets fixed to clothing or readily attachable to clothing using a variety of techniques. More often, however, pockets once attached have been difficult to remove from clothing as it has been important for such pockets not to slip on the clothing material once attached and for the clothing to be readily washable with the pocket when added, e.g., to be more of a permanent addition to the clothing such as by stitching the pocket to the clothing.